Of Brits and Greeks
by Stung by Stars
Summary: Slight AU; Nina Martin is a daughter of Athena. She lives in Camp Half-Blood and is pretty good with a curves knife. When news from a wind nymph name Trudy comes about a monster and 8 half-bloods, Chiron assigns her on a quest to rescue the half-bloods. If only it was that easy. Nina makes enemies, friends and a possible boyfriend. Takes place in season 1 and after TLO.
1. A Wind Nymph Named Trudy

_**A/N: Hello my fellow House of Anubis and Percy Jackson fans! I decided to be original and write a different crossover. **_

_**FULL summary: Nina Martin is a daughter of Athena. She lives in Camp Half-Blood and is pretty good with a curves knife. When news from a wind nymph name Trudy comes about a monster and 8 half-bloods, Chiron assigns her on a quest to rescue the half-bloods. If only it was that easy. Nina makes enemies, friends and a possible boyfriend. Takes place in season 1 and after TLO. **_

_**Rated: T, adult language, and suggested 'adult themes' (thought they're all funny)**_

_**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth. Nina/Fabian. Amber/Alfie. Grover/Juniper. Clarisse/Chris. Mara/Mick. Mara/Jerome. Amber/Mick and many more**_

* * *

"Are you almost done packing, Nina?" asked Annabeth, walking into our cabin; the Athena cabin.

I looked up from my suitcase. "Yeah," I replied back, folding a purple T-shirt and neatly packing it away. "I'm done with my clothes. All I have to do is pack the _demigod stuff_." I said.

Annabeth nodded. You see, Annabeth is my half-sister. Our mom is the goddess, Athena. You know the goddess of wisdom and crafts. Anyway, I'm heading to Liverpool, England for a school year. Usually I stay with my Gran for the school year or, rarely, at Camp Half-Blood-the only safe place for demigods to live- but not this year. They're eight half-bloods in a boarding school in England. We had a wind nymph named Trudy keeping an eye on them till we could figure something out here.

"_Many powerful auras," Trudy had said in a resent Iris Message. "We only have one monster here. But a powerful one, I'm afraid." _

_Annabeth, Percy Jackson, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Drew Tanaka, Clarisse La Rue and I all sat around the ping pong table in silence as our centaur trainer, Chiron spoke to Trudy _

_Chiron sighed. "We'll send somebody. I promise."_

_Trudy smiled warmly. She'd taken a liking to those kids since she'd been watching them for more than 7 years old, disguising herself as their housemother. "When?"_

"_Soon," Chiron promised, scratching his beard. "We'll send one demigod at a time. Everyone is still on edge since the Second Titian War." Everyone in the room nodded. "We'll send Nina first." That surprised me. I'm only second in command of the Athena cabin. "She's a good fighter and good with people."_

"_I can't go alone." I blurted out._

_Chiron gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry dear. We'll send someone when you say your ready to leave with the demigods. Deal?"_

_I nodded._

_Trudy clasped her hands and was about to continue when a door opened._

"_Alfie! Jerome!" yelled a girl. "Go away Alfie!" _

"_Got to go, does are the dearies." Trudy said in a hush voice. "We'll speak later." Then swiped her hand through the IM. _

"Nina!" yelled Annabeth.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What backpack do you want to pack your demigod stuff in?"

I went to my bookshelf and grabbed a gray, owl print backpack. "This one," I said, throwing the bag to her. "You going to miss me?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged playfully. "Don't know. You're just my sister."

I punched her in the shoulder and we finished packing. I had plenty of ambrosia and nectar packed away in a Ziploc baggy and a thermos.

"I better get dressed," I said, gesturing to my pajamas. "I don't think the security guards will like an orange T-shirt and owl print PJ bottoms."

Annabeth nodded with a chuckle. "I'm going to go talk to Percy." She said.

"Oooh…" I smiled wickedly. "Someone is going to go see their little boyfriend."

She punched me in the arm. "Shut up," She headed to the door. "I'll see you before you leave to say goodbyes."

I smiled. "Okay." Of course I had to add. "Use protection with Percy."

Let's just say Annabeth's face has never been so red.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review, I'd mean a lot to me. :) And let me know what you think of this idea...? **

**-Lauren**


	2. Spaghetti War

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Camp Half-Blood or Percy Jackson series or anything else that might look like a lawsuit K? I DO own the plot… that's it… **

**Reviews!**

**Sibunaismylife: Thanks!**

**Kklolpeace: I like your profile picture :D**

**golferbabe: Thanks and it's mainly House of Anubis so no worries. **

**Fabian's POV**

It was Saturday afternoon. So like every weekend, everyone here at Anubis house where doing their own thing. I was studying for World War II test, Amber and Mick where cuddling on the couch, Mara was trying to read her book, Jerome and Alfie where planning a prank and Joy and Patricia where debating about which genre of music is better; rock or pop.

"Dearies!" said Trudy, bouncing into the room. "I have big news."

"We're getting a new house master?" asked Alfie.

Trudy rolled her eyes. "I wished," She muttered. "But no."

We all groaned in response. Victor is just a really creepy old guy. "Then what?" asked Amber.

Trudy smiled widely. "We're getting a new house member."

We all had our own opinions on the news. I thought I'd be cool to have a new member here.

"She'll be here later today, so-." The front door cuts her off.

A pretty girl about 16 walks in, she has long slightly curly dirty blond hair and grey eyes **(A/N: I know she had blue eyes, but let's just pretend.)**. She had on ripped dark skninny jeans and long sleeve shirt that says 'I LOVE NY' and dark red boots. On her wrist is an owl bracelet, which matches her owl backpack. She also has a suitcase in her hand. (PROFILE!)

"Is the bell not working?" asked victor, fabricating in front of her.

Her hand goes instantly goes to her wrist. "I don't know," She says, then adds. "Why don't you go out and check?"

We all smile and hide chuckles at the snarky comment to Victor. Trudy smiles at the girl like she knows her and looks even relived.

Victor looks at her for a moment, fixing her with a glare. He then smirks like this was a fun little game. "Very well." He mumbles. "Trudy!" He shouts and his loud, threatening voice that cut through the musty air like a knife.

Trudy scurries over to Victor and the girl. "You must be our new house member." Trudy motions all of us closer. "Dearies," She began, putting her hands on the girl's shoulder. "This is Nina Martin. She'll be staying in Amber and Mara's room."

We all mumbled a quick 'hi' or-from Alfie- 'are you an alien?'

Nina smiled at us when we said our names, though she looked like she was sizing everyone up for a fight.

"Well," Trudy said. "I have supper waiting for you all so lets sit down to eat, yeah?"

We all nodded and headed for the dinning room. Nina lagged behind, speaking to Trudy with a serious look in her eyes.

Trudy set out spaghetti with meat sauce and meatballs, a meal she makes when we get a new house member. Last time she made it was about 5 years ago, when Amber came to the house.

"Enjoy dearies." Smiled Trudy as she left the room.

I looked over at Nina, who was sitting to my left and Joy was to my right. "So Nina," I said, catching her attention. "where are you from?"

"New York." She answered plainly.

"Okay…" I said, thinking about giving up on the conversation. "Where in New York?"

Nina, once again, answered plainly. "Long Island Sound."

Amber interrupted. "What do your parents think of you coming here?"

Nina stiffened and automatically everyone knew they hit a nerve. "Um… My dad is dead and my mom sort of does her own thing."

"Oh…" Amber said. "That's horrible."

"Yeah," Nina muttered. "_Horrible."_

We where all silently begging her to shut up, but she didn't notice. "Who do you live with then?" Amber had to keep going.

"I usually stay at a camp." Nina gave a smug smile at that. "We're all like a family."

"Sounds fun, what is it called?" asked Mara now.

"Camp Half-Blood." Nina answered. "It's a private camp, though."

"What do you mean by 'private'?" asked Jerome.

"It's owned by my Uncle… Charlie. He let's a lot of kids from the neighborhood and around the area in. He's a teacher so I can be homeschooled there."

"I like anything that involves school but not being in a school." Patricia said.

"Same." said Jerome, picking up a string of spaghetti and flinging it at Alfie's nose. "I like that too." He snickered.

Aflie a spoon of sauce at him, only to miss and hit Patricia, who was next to him. "Oh, it's on now." Patricia said, grabbing a fistful of spaghetti and throwing it at Aflie.

And thus, the spaghetti war began, till Victor came in and yelled at us and told us to clean it up and Nina went upstairs to unpack.

_**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! If you did please review and tell me so! Nina's outfit is on her profile, by the way.**_


	3. Cut off by Prim

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its character, same goes with Percy Jackson. I DO own the plot and Primrose Marley, enjoy!**

**Nina's POV**

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I said; spraying the bathroom floor with my spray water bottle and throwing a gold drachma into the rainbow. "Show me… Primrose Marley." I said, I know that Prim might be with Annabeth at this time.

An image of my best friend, Primrose or Prim or Rose, appeared. She was tying her hair into a Dutch braid and was humming to herself. Prim is a daughter of Aphrodite, but is extremely intelligent but gorgeous and clever. She had silvery eyes with a tint of blue and silky long black hair. She was in her Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt and ripped denim short-shorts with a

"Prim!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She probably was on her way to lead the Aphrodite cabin to their next activities.

"Huh?" Prim looked over to me and smiled widely. "Nina! I miss you so much here, how are you?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "Where's Annabeth?"

"At arts and crafts with the rest of the Athena cabin. Why?" replied Prim.

I shrugged. "I was just assuming she was with you."

"Oh," Prim muttered, than glance at her clock next to her. "Shoot…" she grabbed her fox ring that turns into a danger when you pull the tail. "I'm late, got to go Neens. We'll talk later."

Before I could say bye, she swiped the message and I was left in a bathroom, alone, with a floor with water all over it. I sighed and set down my water bottle. I already missed camp; I missed Prim, Annabeth, Percy, The Stolls, Katie, and Rachel-even Clarisse.

I decided to take a shower and change for bed; I'd already unpacked and made my bed. I don't plan to decorate, since I don't want to have to leave anything here when we're rushing away from England.

I took a shower and changed into my panda bear PJ pants and a Camp Half-Blood shirt that smelled like what we'd been having tonight for dinner, pizza. I mean, Trudy's spaghetti was fantastic, but nothing compares to the greasy pizza we have on Saturdays.

As I drifted off to sleep, I though about camp, my friends, Chiron and everything about my home. But I had to remind myself of my quest and the half-bloods I had to help.

_Think about that, Nina. Think about that. _I though over and over again as I fell unconscious.

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the sweet reviews! Sorry if this is short, also. :DI decided on parentage of the members of Anubis house, so here we are:**_

_**Fabian Rutter~ Zeus**_

_**Patricia Williamson~ Ares**_

_**Amber Millington~ Aphrodite**_

_**Joy Mercer~ Hecate**_

_**Jerome Clarke~ Hermes**_

_**Alfie Lewis~ Hermes**_

_**Mick Campbell~ Apollo**_

_**Mara Jeffray~ Iris**_

_**Let me know what you think of them! **_


	4. First Day of School

Nina's POV

Today was my first day of school. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm. I don't have a problem with school; I'm a daughter of Athena after all. The fact that I'm being separated from the others. That's what worries me.

"Good morning, Nina." greets Amber as I walked into the dinning room that morning.

"Hey Ambs." I smiled back, take my seat. Amber and I have begun to become good friend; she reminds me of Prim, though she couldn't ever replace Prim.

Breakfast is boring and quick and soon I'm in my first period, French. I have no problem with this since I can speak French fluently. Prim taught me.

"Okay everyone, take your seats." Mrs. Andrews said. "We will start out this week with a surprise pop quiz."

The class erupts into groans as Mrs. Andrews passes out the papers.

I looked at the quiz on my desk. I don't have dyslexia, thank gods, but I do have ADHD, I could read English easily.

**Please re-write each word in English on the bottom lines.**

**après-midi**

**nuit**

**matin**

**souper**

**petit déjeuner**

**déjeuner**

**aujourd'hui**

**demain**

**weekend**

**au revoir**

Piece of cake.

_**Afternoon**_

_**Night **_

_**Morning**_

_**Supper**_

_**Breakfast**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Today **_

_**Tomorrow **_

_**Weekend**_

_**Goodbye**_

I was finished within five minutes and walked up to front with my paper, the same time as Amber and Joy. We all turned in our papers and walked back to our seats.

I started jotting down things about the demigods. I had each of their names written out in my notebook. I was guessing their parentage.

_**Amber Millington: Aphrodite. French fluent. Beautiful. Convincing.**_

_**Joy Mercer: Same as Amber.**_

_**Patricia Williamson: Ares. Many reasons.**_

_**Mara Jeffray: Athena. Smart. Wise. OR Iris. Walked through a puddle and a rainbow appeared. **_

_**Fabian Rutter: Athena. Smart. (Hope not her, though.)**_

_**Jerome Clarke: Hermes. Clever. Conniving. Sneaky. Prankster.**_

_**Alfie: Hermes. Funny. Prankster. **_

_**Mick Campbelle: Apollo. Blonde. **__**Tan. Cute. Not the brightest. Sporty. **_

RING! Everyone started shuffling out of the room. I shut my notebook. Gods I hoped I was right. Except about Fabian. I started having a little crush on him. He's really sweet and smart.

I left French with my ADHD out of control.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! Like on my other stories, I'll be posting more often. **___


	5. A Jealous Joy and Fearless Fabian

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Percy Jackson Series (even though it's barely mentioned in this chapter)._

* * *

_Joy's POV_

"What do you think of the new girl?" I asked Patricia as we did homework in our room.

Patricia looked up from her maths homework and shrugged. "She's okay, I guess. A little to sketchy for my taste, though."

"I don't like her." I said simply.

Patricia cocked her head. "Why?"

"Her and Fabian are getting a bit to buddy-buddy for my liking. I mean, we used to spend all our free time together! Now if I ask Fabian if he wants to hang out it's all, 'I promised Nina we'd study together' or 'I'm suppose to do that with Nina tomorrow, sorry'." I crossed my arms. "It's just unfair."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "I thought you said that you only liked him as a friend."

"I do!" I argued, but my cheeks felt hot.

"Liar." Snickered Patricia

"Fine," I sighed. "I like his as for than a friend. I thought that... maybe he liked me that way to. Ya know? Guess not..." I whispered.

Patricia got up and went over to me. She put her arm around me. "Joy, if Fabian doesn't like you that way then it's his lost. Any guy would be happy to have you." She promised and gave me a side hug.

"Thanks Trixie." I smiled, though I was still hurting.

"SUPPER!" Yelled Trudy from downstairs.

"Come on," Patricia smiled. "Trudy's cooking can cheer anyone up." We hooked arms and went to the dinning room.

As usual, Nina and Fabian where talking together with little smiles on their faces. Supper was unevertful and I ate only a little of my food, I was to busy keeping a watchful eye on my Fabes and Nina.

Why did Nina even have to come here anyways?

* * *

_Fabian's POV_

"Er, Nina?" I said shyly as I caught Nina going upstairs after supper. "Do you, uh-never find, you'll probability say no." I felt my cheeks getting hot.

Nina caught my arm before I could walk away. I looked at her now curious stormy gray eyes. "What's up, Fabian?" She asked with a tiny frown. I hate seeing her frown.

"Okay. I'll say it." I shut my eyes and let out the question in a hurry. "_Would you fancy going out with __me?_" I asked, my word clumping together. I opened my eyes.

Nina, being the smart girl she is, understood ever word. She smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Nina asked, jokingly.

"No! No!" I replied quickly. "um... So Saturday then? 7:00? We can go for a movie, if you want."

Nina smiled at the idea and nodded. "Sure. Saturday."

Victor came out of the cellar. "It is ten-o-clock! You have precisely five minutes and then I want to hear a pin... drop."

"Bye," I hurried to my room like everyone else was.

* * *

_Nina's POV_

"He asked you out!" Amber squealed the day after Fabian stopped me on the stairs.

"Yes, Amber." I said as I grabbed my history book, a small smile playing across my face. "We're going out tomorrow. Seven o-clock. We're going to see a movie."

"Tomorrow!" Amber said, jumping up from where she was sitting on my bed. "I have to pick the perfect outfit for you. This is Fabina's first date, after all."

"Fabina?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"Yeah, _-Ina _from Nina. _Fab- _from Fabian." Amber flipped her blond locks. "Sometimes Nina, you're a bit on the slow side." I rolled my eyes.

We lefted the room and went to the breakfast. I noticed Joy's glare throughout breakfast. Whatever problem she has with me, she'd better resolve before I have to fight Victor. I wonder if it's time to call in the others?

* * *

_**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :(. I've been very busy lately and needed to just calm my nerves before writing. Thank you to the people who follow/favorite/review this story! Love you guys! :)**_


	6. Nina's Dream and Call in the Demigods

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA or a anything in the Percy Jackson series! **

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful date Fabian." Thanked Nina outside her room. She'd been smiling all night.

Fabian smiled back at her. "So..." He shifted on his feet, unsure of his question. "Does this make us, er, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Nina smiled at the shy British boy. He was so unlike most of the boys her age at camp. He was her dream boy. Nice, smart, funny, romantic. Now she knew what Annabeth felt with Percy.

"Does this answer your question," smirk Nina. She leaned into him and kissed him.

Fabian hesitated before kissing back. It was his first kiss.

The bedroom door opened and someone squealed, making them jump apart. "Eep!" Amber clapped her hands together. "Finally, Fabina is together."

"Amber!" Nina hissed.

Just then Victor began his pin drop speech and Fabian rushed to his room. Amber pulled Nina into their room. Amber smiled widely.

"How was it? It must have been super fab for you to kiss him."

Nina blushed. "It was good," she replied, grabbing some pajamas to wear and beginning to change.

"Just good?" Asked Amber. "Or brilliant?"

Nina bit her lip and pulled on a T-shirt. "Brilliant." She decided.

Someone knocked on their door and yelled; "go to sleep, ms. Martin and ms. Millington."

Amber and Nina rolled their eyes and climbed into their separate beds. Amber put on her sleep mask. "You better tell me tomorrow." She yawned and turned off her lamp.

Nina turned off he own lamp and laid on her back.

What was she doing? She was sent to England to save some demigods and now has a best friend, a boyfriend and another family. She sighed and thought about Camp. She remembered getting there a few weeks after her father's death, being claimed and slowing finding her place in the camp.

Nina touched her lips lightly. Only two boys have kissed her on the lips before. Fabian Rutter and Connor Stoll; a son of Hermes.

She remembers those sweet days at Camp HB. The day of her first kiss. She was sitting on Half-blood hill, reading a book and tugging up daisies and grass.

_"Willow would kill you if she saw you doing that," said a familiar voice. _

_Nina looked up and saw the mischievous face of Connor. __Nina smiled. __"Good thing she's not here." She smiled as he sat next to her. _

_Willow is a daughter of Demeter who takes plants extremely seriously. She yells at people for picking flowers roughly, so if she saw the way Nina was mindlessly ripping up daisies and grass she'd be fuming. Willow is also very... Dramatic? _

_"Nina," began Connor nervously. "Do you, do you want to go to the fireworks show with me?" _

_"Uh, sure." Nina said, the fireworks show was an event for couples to often have their first date at camp. _

_Connor grinned. "See you tomorrow then?"_

_"Yeah," she said then remembered something. "Actually I'll have to get back to you on my answer."_

_Connor frowned. "Did someone else already ask you?" His blue eyes looked sad, giving him sad puppy look. _

_Nina shook her head quickly and deafened herself. "No, no! I mean, Prim and I usually go to the fireworks together. I just have to check with her first."_

_Connor's smile returned, though a bit less bright. "Oh, okay," the dinner horn rung through the air. "Want to walk together?"_

_Nina __nodded and they went to the dining pavilion together. Connor went to sit next to Travis, his biological brother, and Nina sat next to Annabeth. __Later that night at the bonfire, Nina asked Prim about the fireworks._

_"Eep!" She squealed, something she rarely does. "You have your first date!"_

_"So you're okay with me going without you?" Nina asked._

_Prim waves her hand dismissively. "Who cares. I'll just go with one of the guys who asked me." Just then Will Solace passed us. "Hey Will," the handsome son of Apollo looked over at them. "Want to go to the fireworks with me?"_

_Will grinned. "Sure Prim."_

_"See you tomorrow then." She waved flirtatiously at him and Will walked away with a slight blush on his face. She turned back to Nina. "See, I won't be lonely."_

_Nina __smiled and hugged Prim. She was the best. "Thanks Primy." She got up and slipped over to where the Hermes campers where sitting. Nina sat next to Connor. "I can go with you." She whispered to him. _

_His blue eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at the Athena cabin then?"_

_"Prim will probably make me get ready at her own cabin. Aphrodite cabin then."_

_"Okay. See you then."_

_The next day, Nina was getting dressed at the Aphrodite cabin. All the daughters on Aphrodite where rushing around. _

"_Hold still, Nina!" Demanded Prim, trying to put my hair in some complicated style. _

"_Only if you stop pulling out my hair." The daughter of Athena snapped._

_Prim sighed and put down her friend's dirty blond locks. "Fine," She undid whatever she was making. "I'll just put it in a Dutch braid." A few minutes later, the best friends where ready. _

_Prim was in a light purple dress with a silver rhinstone belt and sparkly flats. Her hair was in perfect curls down her back._

_Nina had on a simple turquoise sun dress with three buttons on the chest. Her shoes where just black flats with a bow on the side and hair was in a Dutch braid._

_Prim looked out the window of the busy cabin. "Will and Connor are here."_

_Nina began to play with the fabric of her dress. What if he hates her outfit? Or what if asking her out was a prank him and his siblings thought up? No, not even Hermes children would be so cruel. _

"_Come on," Prim said, rolling her eyes and pulling Nina outside with her. _

_Will and Connor where in dress pants, slacks and button downs. Prim easily took Will's hand. "You look gorgeous." Smiled Will._

"_Thanks." Prim blushed. _

_Nina tilted her head at her friend's reaction. So many guys complimented her in a day. Why was she blushing at one Will said?_

"_You looked awesome, Nina!" Connor said to her. _

"_Thanks Connor." Nina blushed. _

_The four thriteen year olds head to the beach. They said on blankets next to each other. The fireworks where wonderful, but not as much as Connor's kiss to her. Her cheeks where never so hot in her life. Prim kissed Will to, only theirs wasn't as awkward as Nina and Connor's. More experenced and calm. _

"Nina! Wake up!"

Nina shot up in her bed. Amber was standing over her friend. "Huh?"

"The alarm went off and you didn't wake up," Amber explained, then she smiled. "You where smiling in your sleep. Where you dreaming about Fabian."

"Not exactly." Nina admitted, getting out of bed. "I was dreaming about my first kiss."

Amber's eyes widened. "Who was your first kiss? Where? When? Do you still like him?"

"Connor Stoll, Camp, when I was thirteen, kind of." Nina replied, grabbing some clothes from my wardrobe.

"You have to tell me all about it and about your date after I get ready." Amber said.

Nina hurried into the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in record time. Joy glared at me as I let her in. What's her problem? As she left he girl's coridore, she could hear Victor talking on the phone to someone.

"...yes... in a week those vermon half-bloods will be dead and will make a nice supper for us... alright... bye."

Nina's eyes widen. In a week Victor would attack along with some other monsters. She needed to call in the others.

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Hey guys, so this chapter took awhile and it's probably my favorite to write so far. So now you know more about Nina's life at camp. Next chapter will include: Annabeth, Percy, Prim and Grover.**_

_**Amber: Aphrodite**_

_**Mara: Athena**_

_**Patricia: Ares**_

_**Joy: Aphrodite**_

_**Mick: Apollo**_

**_Jerome: Hermes_**

**_Alfie: Hermes_**

**_Fabian: ?_**

**_Who should be Fabian's godly parent? Please tell me! I'm not sure what his would be at all..._**

_**-Lauren**_

_**(PS: Nina and Prim's outfits are on my profile)**_


End file.
